Models turned WWE Divas
by FutureWWEAntiDiva
Summary: Three models, All from the city of Jacksonville, Florida are now living the life as WWE Divas. What will happen along the way? Will they make any friends? Will they fall in love? Will anyone suffer heart brake? Read this and find out.
1. Making it to the roster

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon in Jacksonville, Florida. Three girls were at their apartment getting ready for a shopping day. One girl is a Blonde, she had light skin, blue eyes, she was 5'6 and she had a model's figure. Her name is Avery Williams. The second girl is a Brunette, she had tanned skin, Brown eyes, she was 5'4 and she had model's figure. Her name is Kaylee Harris. The final girl has Brown hair, Green eyes, light skin, she was also 5'6 and she had a female athlete's figure. Her name is Serenity Anderson. All the girls are models who dream of being celebrities. They're also trained in fighting so they do hope to be professional fighters someday. When they were ready to leave to go shopping, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Avery said.

Avery went over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Avery Williams?" A deep voice asked, sounding like WWE Chairman Vince McMahon.

"Yes, it is. Who's calling?"

"Vince McMahon of WWE. I would like to invite you to a try out for WWE."

"Really?"

"That is correct. Would you like to come?"

"Umm... Just a minute."

Avery put the phone on her shoulder.

"Kaylee, Serenity, Mr McMahon is on the phone asking me for a try out. Do you want m to ask if you could as well?"

"Yes!" Kaylee and Serenity said at the same time.

Avery put the phone back against her ear.

"Mr McMahon, is it alright if a couple of friends of mine try out as well? Their names are Kaylee Harris and Serenity Anderson."

"Of course. They are on my list. We'll see you all next week then?"

"Sure. Thank you."

Avery hung up and the girls were jumping and screaming like fan girls because they have a try out for WWE next week. Then they left to go shopping and look for new clothes and possibly some ring attire that would look hot.

***1 month later***

Avery, Kaylee and Serenity were at home watching TV. They had their WWE try out last week and since then, they made a new friend in a girl called Lucy Wilson. They follow each other on Twitter and they're all friends with each other on Facebook. When they were watching TV, Avery's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Congratulations Avery, you're officially a manager for WWE. Come to St, Louis, Missouri next week to discuss who you'll be managing." Stephanie McMahon said.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much."

Avery hung up and she told Serenity and Kaylee that she's officially a part of WWE.

"Oh my god!" Kaylee said.

"I'm so happy for you." Serenity said.

Then Serenity's phone went off and she got a call saying that she was in as well. Seconds later after Serenity hung up, Kaylee's phone went off and she also got a call saying she's in as well. When Kaylee hung up, everyone was jumping around and screaming like fan girls because they're officially managers for any wrestler in WWE. They tweeted about them having a spot in WWE as managers and they found out Lucy got a spot in WWE as well and she's going to be a wrestler on the roster. They looked at everyone on the main roster on and they loved the look of most of the men that are already on the roster. They just know soon, the girls will be managing any wrestler or tag team and they have a week to see who they'll be with.


	2. TV debuts

***Next week***

Serenity, Kaylee and Avery went to St. Louis, Missori where Raw will be for the night. They showed up at the arena and went to Triple H's office. They waited for Triple H at the door because one of them knocked and there was no answer and they looked inside and no one was there. After about 5 minutes of waiting, Triple H showed up and allowed the girls into his office. Avery went first.

"Okay, Avery. Do you know everyone on the main roster?" Triple H asked.

"Yeah, all of us do." Avery said.

"Well, I would ask one at a time but it looks like you ladies know each other too well. So, is there anyone in particular that you would like to manage?"

Avery had a look at the active superstars and she decided to manage Sheamus. Then it was Kaylee's turn. She also had a look and decided to manage Randy Orton. The Serenity had a look and decided to manage Wade Barrett. It was decided that they would all be in romantic storylines with them. The girls all went to the men's locker rooms to find the guys they're meant to be managing.

**-Avery-**

Avery went to Sheamus' locker room and knocked on the door. Apparently Justin Gabriel answered the door.

"Hello. Who are you?" Justin asked.

"Avery Williams. From Jacksonville, Florida. I'm Sheamus' manager." Avery explained.

Justin let Avery in and showed her who Sheamus is. Avery did feel weird that she was a bit darker by skin tone than Sheamus but she thought she'll get over it. She also didn't have a type of man to be her perfect dream man so she pretty much would go with anyone. She approached Sheamus in his seat and introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Avery Williams. Apparently I'm your manager."

"Oh, nice to meet you Avery. If you've been told, I'm Sheamus." Sheamus said.

They shook hands and got to know each other before the show.

**-Kaylee-**

Kaylee went to Randy Orton's locker room and knocked on the door. She heard a voice telling her to come in. She went in and she saw Randy with his wife and their daughter.

"Hey, I'm Kaylee Harris. I'm meant to be your manager." Kaylee said.

"Nice to meet you. If you already know, I'm Randy Orton." Randy replied.

They shook hands.

".. And this is my wife Samantha..."

Kaylee shook Samantha's hands.

".. And our daughter Alanna."

Then she shook Alanna's hand and tickled her tummy for a few seconds. Then they all got to know eachother and Kaylee learned that St. Louis is Randy's hometown and it's why his wife and daughter are backstage at the moment.

**-Serenity-**

Serenity approached Wade Barrett's locker room and before she could knock, the door opened and the man himself, Wade Barrett, was there.

"Oh, sorry darling." Wade said. "Do you need something?"

"Um... yeah, I'm Serenity Anderson. I'm-"

"My manager. Nice to meet you."

They shook hands and they went inside. The two of them got to know eachother and Serenity actually fell for Wade because of his English accent. Wade did mention that she was really pretty and her ovaries exploded and sometimes she felt like she couldn't breathe and she thought someday their on-screen relationship could become real.

***Raw: During the show***

The girls were watching the show in the locker rooms. First off was a promo which has John Cena talking about what has happened lately. They all do love Cena and they have seen the films he has starred in and TV shows he's guest starred in and that was how they knew John Cena and how they knew about WWE.

**-Avery-**

When the segment was over, Sheamus had to face Jinder Mahal. He and Avery went to the ring for the match.

***In the ring***

Jinder Mahal is already in the ring waiting for Sheamus to come out. Then Sheamus did come out with Avery.

"And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Avery Williams, from Dublin, Ireland weighing in at 267 pounds, he is The Celtic Warrior, Sheamus." Justin Roberts said.

Sheamus and Avery walked to the ring together and Sheamus got into the ring while Avery stayed at ringside.

***FF to later in the match***

Both Sheamus and Jinder were pretty beaten up and sweaty. Avery continued to cheer Sheamus on and soon, Sheamus got up and he was ready to do a Brogue Kick. He punched his chest a few times, then Jinder got up and Sheamus kicked him in the head, thus knocking him out. Then Sheamus did a pin and got the 3-count. After the bell rang, Avery went into the ring.

"Here is your winner, Sheamus." Justin said.

Avery raised Sheamus' hand in victory, they watched the replays and then went to the back.

***Backstage***

Sheamus really wanted a shower right now so he just went to the locker room and Avery followed him because she had nothing better to do. Then they both ran into a woman. She had Strawberry blonde hair, Brown eyes, light skin, she was 5'3, she had a female body builder's figure.

"Sorry about that." The woman said in a kind way.

"Hey Lucy." Avery said in a greeting way.

"Avery, how are you girl?"

"Good thanks. I was just at ringside routing Sheamus on."

"Awesome. My match is next. I'm facing Kelly Kelly."

"Wait a minute, you two know each other?" Sheamus asked.

"Yeah, Lucy and I met last week."

"Yeah, Avery was with some other girls and I got to meet them before I knew I was gonna be on the roster."

"What are their names?" Sheamus asked.

"Kaylee Harris and Serenity Anderson. Kaylee is Randy Orton's manager and Serenity is Wade Barrett's." Avery explained

"Oh, okay. It was nice to meet you Lucy."

"You too Sheamus and it was great to see you again Avery."

"You too. Remember to bump into Kaylee and Serenity sometime tonight."

"Will do."

After Lucy said that, she went to the ring while Avery followed Sheamus into the men's locker room.

Now is the Divas match. Kelly Kelly came out with a big pop. She had her barbie doll smile and she high-fived the fans in the front row. Kaylee, Serenity and Avery hated Kelly Kelly because they always compared Kelly to people like them and they even think she's am embarrassment to the Divas' division. Kelly got into the ring and then a new entrance played. No one could tell who it was that was coming out. Then a familiar face to Kaylee and Serenity. It was Lucy Wilson.

**-Kaylee-**

"Hey, I know her." Kaylee said.

"Who's she?" Randy asked.

"That's Lucy Wilson. I met her when me and a couple of my friends tried out to be here in WWE."

"So you have a friend here eh?"

"Friends. The girl with Sheamus I'm friends with and there's also another one who's managing another superstar."

**-Serenity-**

"Is that Lucy?" Serenity asked herself out loud.

"You know her?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, I met her when a couple of my friends and I tried out to come here."

"So you have a friend here eh?"

"Friends. The girl with Sheamus I'm friends with and another one who's managing another superstar."

***FF to after the match***

Lucy beat Kelly in a good, tough and clean match. She really impressed everyone and Avery, Kaylee and Serenity were really impressed with their BFF from The Big Apple and hoping to see more of her in the ring.

**-Kaylee-**

It's now time for Randy Orton vs The Miz. Randy left the locker room with Kaylee and they were walking to the ring. On the way there, Kaylee saw Lucy Wilson walking over to them.

"Hey Lucy." Kaylee said.

"Hey Kaylee, I met Avery earlier before my match." Lucy replied with a hug. "How are you? So, you're managing Randy Orton eh?"

"Yep."

"It's nice to meet you Lucy." Randy said.

"You too. I'm a big fan of yours and your dad's."

"Thank you. Anyway, Kaylee and I have to get to the ring."

"See you Lucy." Kaylee said.

"Good luck." Lucy replied.

Lucy walked to the locker room and Kaylee and Randy went to the ring.

***In the ring***

Randy walked out first with Kaylee. They both know Samantha and Alanna will be watching at front row so they don't want to make them look serious for the storyline just yet.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Kaylee Harris, from St. Louis, Missouri weighing in at 235 pounds, he is The Apex Predator, Randy Orton." Justin Roberts said.

Randy walked down the ramp slowly and Kaylee was just behind him. They both went into the ring and Randy did his signature pose which most the fans copied because they're giving support to their hometown hero. Then Randy got off the turnbuckle and The Miz came out.

"And his opponent, from Cleveland, Ohio weighing in at 221 pounds, The Miz." Justin said.

The Miz did his entrance and Kaylee didn't like the look of The Miz at all. She was actually glad she picked Randy Orton. When The Miz was in the ring, the bell rang and Kaylee left the ring and stayed at ringside.

***FF to later in the match***

Randy and Miz were almost out of there. Kaylee continued routing for Randy during the whole match. Both men were up and Randy was able to get a hold of Miz and he did his DDT on the ropes. Then after a few seconds, Randy got into 'that place in his head' and he was banging on the floor and waiting for Miz to get back up and when he did, then there was an RKO and Randy got a pin and the 3-count. Then the bell rang.

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton." Justin said.

Kaylee went into the ring to raise Randy's hand in victory. Then the looked at the replay and they went out of the ring to say a quick 'Hello' to Sam and Alanna and then go backstage.

***Backstage***

Kaylee and Randy got backstage and went to the locker room.

**-Serenity-**

Wade Barrett and Serenity are on the way to the ring and Serenity saw her BFF Kaylee with her client. Kaylee noticed Serenity and they ran up to each other and gave each other a big hug. It only took about 5 seconds for them to release.

"So, how was being out there tonight?" Serenity asked.

"Kind of fun. I really want to stick around." Kaylee said. "Did you see Lucy back here?"

"No, I only saw her against Kelly Kelly. I'm glad she beat her though. I hate girls like her."

"Same."

"Umm... Ladies." Randy said when he approached the two.

"Oh, Randy, this is my friend Serenity."

Serenity shook hands with Randy. Then Wade approached them.

"Wade, this is my friend Kaylee." Serenity said.

Kaylee shook hands with Wade.

"Oh my god, he's cute. Can I trade?" Kaylee asked.

"Too late girl. Anyway, we have to go to the ring." Serenity answered.

"Good luck."

Kaylee and Randy went to the locker room while Serenity and Wade went to the ring.

***In the ring***

Wade is facing Justin Gabriel tonight. He was the first to come out and we went out with Serenity.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Serenity Anderson, from Manchester England, weighing in at 246 pounds, Wade Barrett." Justin Roberts said.

Wade walked down to the ring with Serenity. When they got to the ring, they both went into the ring and Wade did his pose. Then they waited for Justin Gabriel. Then Justin came out.

"And his opponent, from Cape Town, South Africa, weighing in at 213 pounds, Justin Gabriel." Justin said.

Justin got a big pop and he highfived people in the front row whilst heading to the ring. He got to the ring and did his pose and then it was time for action. Serenity left the ring and stayed at ringside.

***FF to later in the match***

Wade was doing really well but Justin was pretty beat up. Wade got Justin on his shoulders and then did the Wasteland. Then Wade did a pinfall and got the 3-count and the bell rang.

"Here is your winner, Wade Barrett." Justin Roberts said.

Serenity ran into the ring and hugged Wade and without thinking, she planted a kiss on his lips and then raised his hand. They look at the replays and then they went to the back.

***Backstage***

Serenity was completely embarrassed for kissing Wade like that after they just met. Wade went straight to the locker room while Serenity tried to stay around another backstage area. She got her phone out and mass texted Avery and Kaylee.

_'Hey girls. U no that I kissed Wade Barrett out there? I think I have a real life crush on him. Wht the fuck do I do?'_

_'Relax sister. Just tell him how u feel & then see how he feels. It wouldn't hurt 2 find out'_

Avery texted.

_'Or if u want, 1 of us can tell him 4 u.'_

Kaylee said:

_'I would rather tell him when the time is right. I'll c u when the show's over.'_

Serenity went back to the locker room to watch the rest of the show until it was over.

* * *

**I don't own anyone in WWE. I only own Avery, Kaylee, Serenity and Lucy.**


	3. Girl's night out & finding out the truth

***After the show***

The show ended and everyone was getting ready to leave. Avery, Kaylee and Serenity caught up with each other outside the arena and they decided to go back to the hotel to have some drinks.

***Hotel***

Everyone got to the hotel and they all went to the pub(bar) to have some drinks. Avery, Kaylee and Serenity all got to a booth together after they ordered their drinks and decided to have a chat.

"So, how's working in WWE? Amazing right?" Avery asked.

"Yeah, Randy and I really got along. Samantha and Alanna love me too and they really hope someday I can be like family to them." Kaylee said.

"Wow. Sheamus is really amazing with personality. He really is hilarious at times and also he has really good fashion sense for a man."

"What about you Serenity?"

Serenity was just sitting there, saying nothing and sipping her drink.

"Are you okay girl?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Serenity said.

"Are you sure?"

"You seem less like yourself since you kissed Wade in the ring." Avery mentioned.

"It'll be fine. I think I need some sleep."

Serenity left the booth and went to her room.

"I really think someone should tell Wade that Serenity likes him." Kaylee said.

"Are you fucking kidding? No way should one of us tell him. He wouldn't believe us unless he knew us instead of knew of us." Avery said.

Then Lucy came over and sat in Serenity's place which was opposite Kaylee and Avery.

"Hey girls." Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy." Avery said.

"What's up? Where's Serenity?"

"She had to go to her room." Kaylee said. "Listen, Lucy, can you keep a secret?"

"What's the secret?"

"Well, you see, Serenity really likes Wade Barrett and she doesn't know when to tell him. It's why she left to go to her room. So, can you please not tell anyone? She does want to keep her on-screen relationship professional and not more personal."

"Of course. We can keep this between us."

**-Serenity-**

Serenity went to her room door, put the key in, opened the door and put her things on the bed. Then she opened her suitcase and got her PJs. Before she could change, there was a knock on the door. Serenity didn't know who it was so they thought of just answering anyways. It was Wade Barrett.

"Hey Serenity." Wade said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. I was about to go to bed but sure, we can talk." Serenity answered.

Serenity allowed Wade into her room and they sat on the bed.

"Listen, you know when you kissed me in the ring after I beat Justin Gabriel?"

"Yeah."

"Did you do that to make us look like we're in a romantic storyline or because you had feelings for me?"

Serenity didn't know how to answer the question. Suddenly a tear came out of her eye and she just looked away from Wade.

"What's wrong?"

"I do have feelings for you. But I don't want to be in a bad situation again."

He put his arm around Serenity to try and help her feel better.

"What happened?" Wade asked.

"Well, I was 18. I just moved from Manhattan to Jacksonville, Florida. I met a guy and I fell in love with him when I first lay my eyes on him. I met him and then we started dating. Then after 6 months of being together, he decided one day to have sex with me and I realised he's actually a porn star. I told him I have a career to continue and then that same night, he came over to my house and we had sex when I didn't want it. Then after a month, I found out I was pregnant. I did tell Avery and Kaylee about it and they helped me get rid of the baby and then I dumped the guy because he almost ruined my modeling career." Serenity explained.

"Wow. I'm guessing you don't want a boyfriend right now, is that right?"

"No, I do want a boyfriend. I just don't want to get pregnant until I'm 27. I'm only 22 right now so I do want to wait 5 years till I can get pregnant but I can have a boyfriend anytime."

"Well, do you want me to be your boyfriend?"

Serenity nodded and they shared a kiss.

**-Kaylee and Avery-**

Avery and Kaylee were still having drinks at the bar. They actually had the chance to meet the other WWE Divas such as Beth Phoenix, Eve, Alicia Fox, Natalya, Kelly Kelly, Kaitlyn, AJ, Rosa Mendes, The Bella Twins, etc.(If you ask, this chapter and the last chapter are based in late 2011.) Suddenly, it was getting late so the girls went to their rooms.

They got to the lift(elevator). Avery pushed the button and then the door opened. They went inside and let out a big breath.

"Oh my god, this is so fucking exhausting." Avery said.

"I know. And it's only been one fucking night." Kaylee said. "If I wasn't here, I would be asleep right now, back in Jacksonville and getting ready for the next photoshoot."

"Same."

The door opened onto their floor and they left the lift(elevator) and walked down the corridor(hall) and they were still talking, until they bumped into Wade Barrett.

"Hello ladies." Wade said.

"Hey, you're Serenity's client right?" Avery asked.

"Yep."

"Oh yeah, I met you backstage after Randy Orton's match." Kaylee said.

"Oh yeah, hello Kaylee."

"I'm Avery. I'm also friends with Serenity."

"Nice to meet you Avery. Can I just say that the three of you are equally beautiful as each other? What did you both do before WWE?"

"We're both models." Kaylee answered.

"Oh. Sometimes I have a feeling we have too many of those because WWE mostly wants females that look hot. There's a couple of girls in WWE's developmental territory who never were models and they're still sexy."

"Oh. Anyway, we're really tired right now so we should get to our rooms and have a rest."

"Alright. Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight." Avery and Kaylee said at the same time.

Wade went to his room and Avery and Kaylee went to their rooms and went to sleep. Luckily Serenity was already asleep so things are a-okay.

* * *

**If you saw me do '..Pub(Bar)...' and '..Lift(Elevator)...' in this chapter, I was only doing a British to American slang translation. I am from England so I will be doing this kind of things in my fanfics for anyone that lives in America or Canada and if you're from another place where the main language is English, figure it out. I don't own anyone in WWE. I only own Avery, Kaylee, Serenity and Lucy.**


	4. Broken Spine & Friend vs Friend

***The next morning***

Avery woke up in her room and she went for a shower. It was the same for Kaylee and Serenity in their rooms.

***10 minutes later***

**-Avery-**

Avery got out of the shower and put a towel on. She then left the bathroom and went to the desk with the big mirror in front and she dried her long blonde hair. It did take long for her hair to dry because she did have a lot of hair which went down to her lower spine but luckily she was able to dry it before anyone could see her. After she dried her hair, she brushed it and then she dried the rest of her body and put on some clothes.

**-Kaylee-**

Kaylee got out of the shower, put a towel on, left the bathroom and looked in the mirror where the desk was and she dried her Brunette hair. She didn't have more hair than Avery and it was down to below her breasts and it was easier to dry than Avery's. When her hair was dry, she dried the rest of her body and put on some clothes.

**-Serenity-**

Serenity got out of the shower, she put a towel on and left the bathroom and then looked in the mirror where the desk was and she dried her long Brown hair. Her hair was easier to dry because it was thinner than Kaylee's and Avery's and it was down to her lower spine. When her hair was dry, she dried the rest of her body and put on some clothes.

***Later***

All the girls were dressed. Avery wore a t-shirt, jeans and a pair of boots. Kaylee wore a tank top, jeans and a pair of trainers. Serenity wore a one sleeve tank top with a cardigan over it, jeans and a pair of formal flats. They didn't have their makeup done so no one would recognise the girls. There is another show happening tonight. It's a Smackdown taping in Kansas City. The girls left their rooms and went to get breakfast.

***Hotel Restaurant***

The girls got to the restaurant and they got their breakfast and then they sat together at a table.

"So, who's scheduled to make an appearance tonight?" Avery asked.

"Randy has a match tonight." Kaylee said.

"So does Wade." Serenity said.

Then Lucy went over to their table and sat with them.

"Hey girls." Lucy said. "What's happening?"

"Not much Lucy. We're talking about Smackdown tonight in Kansas City." Kaylee said.

"Awesome. I have a tag team match tonight against Beth Phoenix and Natalya and I need a partner."

"I could do it." Avery said.

"You can't be serious Avery. You haven't seen anyone like these girls." Serenity said.

"I can build some muscle and I can try and beat them. Besides, Sheamus doesn't have a match or anything so I'm avaliable."

"Okay, looks like I found my partner. You will need to train though." Lucy said.

The four girls spent their morning having breakfast and chatting until it was time to leave. When they finished their breakfast, they got their bags and went on the bus to Kansas City, Missouri.

***Kansas City, Missouri***

The whole roster is now in Kansas City. Everyone currently has time for whatever before heading to the arena in an hour so Avery went with Lucy to a gym to train to do better in-ring fighting skills, Kaylee went shopping with Kelly, Alicia, Eve and The Bellas and Serenity wanted to spend some time with Wade Barrett.

***1 hour later***

Everyone showed up at the arena. Avery and Lucy went to the Divas' locker room and Kaylee and Serenity went to the men's locker room.

**-Avery and Lucy-**

When Avery and Lucy got to the locker room, they went inside and the first thing they did was change into their attire. Avery had ring attire like Torrie Wilson's and it was in light blue and she only showed off a little bit of cleavage because of her C sized breasts. For Lucy's ring attire, it was a plain sports bra and trousers like Lita usually wears and her regular ring boots. Lucy did show off a little cleavage in that sports bra because of her D sized breasts. When they were ready, they put on their makeup and brushed their hair and then they got to warming up and learning more moves to be ready to face the Divas of Doom.

**-Serenity-**

Serenity went to Wade Barrett's locker room and luckily, no one was in there. She had an outfit planned for whenever she would manage Wade at the shows. She got changed into a red corset top(Which would show off a bit of her D sized breasts) with black leather shorts(which would cover her entire backside) and black 4 inch high high-heeled boots. Serenity left the locker room after she got changed and went to get hair hair and makeup done. She had her hair curled like Maryse and she had smokey eye makeup in gold and pink lip gloss. She looked a bit like a stripper but she didn't care as long as she makes a good manager. Serenity then went back to the locker room and waited for Wade.

**-Kaylee-**

Kaylee went into the locker room and changed into a red halter dress (which covered her C sized breasts) and diamond coated heels. Then she put on her makeup like she usually would and included red lipstick. When she was ready, Randy showed up.

"Woah, Kaylee, are you trying to impress me?" Randy asked.

"No. I only look like a slut because I'm a model and sometimes we do look like sluts when going out and having fun and stuff." Kaylee explained. "Why do you think guys want to have sex with us?"

"Well, change into something more appropriate. WWE's TV rating is PG so we can't have the Divas showing off a lot of cleavage."

Kaylee changed into a turquoise mini dress which didn't show off any cleavage and Randy approved.

**-Serenity-**

Serenity was waiting for Wade still. After waiting for another 2 minutes, he finally came into the room and he saw Serenity looking like a stripper.

"Okay, I love what your wearing but you look like a stripper and I can't have people think I'm in an on-screen relationship with a stripper, or a real life one." Wade said.

Serenity changed from her corset to a black tank top. Wade had a look and he approved.

"So, who are you facing tonight?" Serenity asked.

"Randy Orton."

"Oh, so I have to pretend to be Kaylee's enemy tonight? I hope she wouldn't mind but I'll be okay with just for one night. I'll go talk to her about this."

Serenity left the room to go to Randy Orton's locker room.

**-Kaylee-**

"Who are you facing tonight?" Kaylee asked.

"Wade Barrett." Randy explained.

"Oh, so I have to pretend to be Serenity's enemy tonight? I hope she wouldn't mind but I'll be okay with just for one night."

After Kaylee said that, there was a knock on the door. Randy called them in and apparently it was Serenity.

"Hey sister." Serenity said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

Kaylee and Serenity went out of the room to talk.

"So, Wade and Randy are facing each other..." Serenity started.

"I know, and of course I'm accompanying Randy..." Kaylee replied.

".. And I'm accompanying Wade..."

".. So you don't mind pretending to hate me on TV?"

"Of course I don't mind Kaylee. It's WWE, we're meant to entertain people, even if we do act like bitches to each other."

"Awesome. I promise we'll still be sisters from other misters, okay Serenity?"

"Okay. Good luck."

"You too."

Serenity went back to Wade's locker room and Kaylee went back inside Randy's locker room and they waited for the show to start.

***Smackdown: Taping***

Smackdown started. Before that was NXT and a match for Superstars. It started off with Teddy Long coming out and making a big announcement about a live Smackdown showing in a couple of weeks. Then it was time for the first match which was Jinder Mahal vs Justin Gabriel. Jinder won the match. Then it was Heath Slater vs Ted Dibiase. Ted won the match and then it was time for Divas' action.

**-Avery and Lucy-**

Lucy and Avery were on their way to the ring. Avery did build some muscle and she does look like she had more muscle than she did before she stepped foot in Kansas City.

***In the ring***

Avery and Lucy were the first to come out and they came out to Lucy's entrance music (Instrumental of 'From the Inside' by Linkin Park).

"The following is a Divas' tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing the first, the team of Lucy Wilson and Avery Williams." Tony Chimel said.

People were surprised to see Avery teaming up with Lucy because they thought Avery is just a manager but she wanted to wrestle as well so it was settled that them two would be teaming together. They walked to the ring and high-fived people in the front row and then went into the ring and posed for the fans. Then, Beth Phoenix's entrance music played and out came the Divas of Doom.

"And their opponents, the team of Natalya and the Divas' champion, 'The Glamazon' Beth Phoenix." Tony said.

Beth and Natalya did their entrance and the whole arena booed them. They didn't high-five the people in the front row. All they did was taunt Avery and Lucy who are already in the ring and saying that they're going to make them cry. They got into the ring and then the music stopped and the bell rang. It was Beth and Lucy who are the legal ones in the match.

***Later in the match***

Natalya and Avery are the legal ones in this match now. Avery did show off some moves and she really impressed the crowd in Kansas City. No one in the match is fully beaten up though. Just then, Lucy tried to get into the ring but the ref noticed and told her to go back to her corner and then Beth got in the ring and then the referee got Beth to go back to her corner and then Natalya got upset with the referee. Avery was able to do a roll-up, which she did and she got the 3-count and won the match.

"Here are your winners, Avery Williams and Lucy Wilson." Tony Chimel said.

Lucy and Avery celebrated in the ring while Natalya and Beth got upset. Then Natalya went closer to Avery, got a hold of her legs and then took her to the ground and made her land on her backside. Then Beth had a microphone in her hand.

"Oh Avery, guess what time is it?" Beth said before pausing for 2 seconds. "It's crying time!"

Then Natalya got Avery in a submission hold and Avery was literally screaming really loud. Then Beth kept telling Avery to cry and then Natalya went harder on her which actually did make Avery cry and she was screaming an whimpering into the microphone whenever Beth would put it against her mouth. Then Kelly Kelly came out and she and Lucy got Natalya off of Avery and attacked the Divas of Doom and threw them out of the ring. Then they checked to see if Avery was alright and she still had tears down her face and her back was in a bit of pain. Then they took Avery to the back to get checked on.

***Backstage***

Kelly and Lucy finally got Avery to the training room to get her back checked on. It wasn't that serious but she was told to keep it steady and she's able to complete next time. Then they went to the locker room and Avery had an icepack on her back. Then Serenity and Kaylee came into the room and noticed their BFF with a bad back.

"Oh my god, Avery!" Kaylee said.

"Are you okay?" Serenity asked.

"I'm fine. My back just hurts from Natalya trying to break me in half." Avery said.

"Well, we could stick around but we have to be at ringside for Randy and Wade's match. We'll see you later."

Serenity and Kaylee left the room.

**-Kaylee and Serenity-**

***In the ring***

It was time for Wade Barrett vs Randy Orton. 'End of Days' played and Wade and Serenity came out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied by Serenity Anderson, from Manchester, England, weighing in at 246 pounds, Wade Barrett." Tony Chimel said.

Wade and Serenity walked to the ring and entered the ring and all that like they did on Raw and then 'Voices by Rev Theory' played and out came Randy Orton and Kaylee.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Kaylee Harris, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 235 pounds, Randy Orton." Tony said.

Randy and Kaylee walked down the ring like they did on Raw, then Randy went into the ring and did his pose while Kaylee stayed at ringside. The music stopped, the bell rang and Serenity stepped out of the ring and stayed at ringside.

***Later in the match***

Randy and Wade are both pretty beaten up. Serenity was routing for Wade and Kaylee was routing for Randy. During the match, Kaylee tried to taunt Wade by doing and sexy dance in front of him. Randy noticed and she was trying to help him win by distracting Wade. Serenity got jealous so she went over to Kaylee after she did a hairflip and blew a kiss at Wade. Wade smiled the whole time while watching Kaylee act like a stripper and then Serenity pushed Kaylee and then they got into and argument at ringside which involved swearing and seconds later, it turned into a cat fight.

Wade and Randy both left the ring and got a hold of their managers and seperated them. Then the referee was at 6 on the count out. It was hard for both men to get back into the ring without their managers getting into a cat fight so instead, the ref counted to 10 and then it was a double countout. Then Wade and Randy started to brawl and then officials seperated them and soon the cameras went to a backstage segment and the four of them went to the back.

***Backstage***

They all went backstage and Serenity and Kaylee checked on each other to see if they were okay which they were both fine, just minor bruises which would heal in a couple of hours. The show went on and later, it was time for everyone to leave the arena.

* * *

**I only own Avery, Kaylee, Serenity and Lucy.**


	5. Injuries & drunken mistakes

***A few months later***

It's officially been a few months since Avery Williams, Serenity Anderson, Kaylee Harris and Lucy Wilson have made their WWE debuts. Since then, Avery wasn't managing Sheamus after a month and half and she became a regular competitor in WWE and in real life, she has been dating Dolph Ziggler since the new year, Lucy has earned a future Divas' title shot, Kaylee started becoming a competitor in the new year(It's now 2012 in this story) but instead of being Randy's manager and possibly on-screen girlfriend, they have a real life friendship and they're occasional on-screen tag team partners and Serenity and Wade are officially an item and she's still Wade's manager and has only competed once but got an injury so they're keeping her as a manager. The night after the Elimination Chamber. Raw just ended and Wade Barrett injured his elbow and Randy Orton is out of action with a concussion so Kaylee is stuck with competing in the ring and Serenity has to manage another superstar or Diva.

***After the show***

Serenity, Lucy, Avery, Kaylee, Eve, Kelly, Aksana and The Bella Twins are in the Divas' locker room. Serenity just experienced seeing her boy-toy getting injured. She's currently in tears in the locker room. Kaylee and Lucy have been trying to cheer her up for about 5 minutes.

"Serenity, it'll be okay." Kaylee said. "Look, how about if we go out and forget about what happened?"

"I like that idea." Nikki Bella said.

"Me too." Aksana said.

Then they left the locker room and put their stuff in the cars and they drove to the club.

***Night club***

The Divas showed up at the club and there was also some other superstars there as well. Avery went over to her boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler, Lucy went over to Chris Jericho. Since her debut, she's been close friends with Jericho. Kaylee stayed with Serenity to try and help her feel better. Then Serenity's phone went off. It was Drew McIntyre saying:

_'Wade's elbow is seriously injured but he will b out 4 a while. Trainer's words, not mine.'_

Serenity felt like she just wanted to kill herself because she couldn't see her man again for a while, unless she got injured so they can help each other.

"Who's the text from?" Kaylee asked.

"Drew. He's telling me how Wade is right now. Also, right now, I think I need some alcohol to forget everything that has happened tonight." Serenity said.

Serenity stood up, went over to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks for herself.

***Several drinks later***

Everyone was having fun and Serenity felt better after having several cups of alcohol. Kaylee did watch her the whole time and she only had one drink of Stella Artois. Then Avery and Dolph approached them.

"What's up with Serenity?" Avery asked.

"She's getting over Wade's injury apparently." Kaylee said.

"By having alcohol?" Dolph asked. "That's gotta be a joke. How the hell can you let her do this Kaylee?"

"She told me not to tell her what to fucking do."

Then, Serenity was gone from her seat.

"Where the hell did she go?"

After Kaylee asked that, the three of them looked around and Avery found Serenity with Alex Riley.

**-Serenity-**

Serenity approached the booth where Alex Riley and Percy Watson are.

"Hey big boy." a drunk Serenity said.

"Hey, Serenity." Alex replied. "How are you?"

"Awesome, I'm just glad I'm over what happened tonight. Now give me a kiss."

Serenity sat next to Alex, put her arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

**-Avery, Kaylee, Dolph and Lucy-**

Lucy finally approached the girls and Dolph and she noticed what Serenity was doing with A-Ry.

"Okay, should someone stop her from doing that?" Lucy asked.

"I will." Avery said.

Avery went over to Serenity and pulled her off of Alex.

"Serenity, what the hell are you doing?"

"Kissing a boy, what does it look like? You're not my mother so get the fuck out of my way." Serenity said.

"No, I won't get 'the fuck out of your way'. Go over to the bar. Kaylee, Dolph, Lucy and I are taking you back to the hotel right now."

"Quit being so whiny. Give me some more minutes."

"Oh, yeah, I'll give you some more minutes. Just wait until Wade see's this."

Serenity didn't care because she was drunk and she continued kissing Alex.

"What are you gonna do about that?" Percy asked Avery.

"Take a pic and send it to Wade, letting him know what's going on. No chance in hell can I just have my best friend kissing other guys whilst taken and getting way with it. Wade needs to know."

After Avery said that, she took a pic(neither Serenity or Alex noticed because their tongues were playing inside their mouths and their eyes were closed) and then sent it to Wade with a message saying:

_'Hey Wade, look wht ur suppose-2-b gf is doing w/ Alex Riley. I had 2 send u this bcuz I couldn't have u figuring out on ur own. I'm sorry if seeing this hurts u but I had 2 let u no.'_

Then she sent it to Wade's phone.

"See Serenity, I told Wade via Text message and sent a pic to prove it. Looks like you can't be trusted whilst drunk."

Serenity released the kiss with Alex but she wasn't surprised or upset.

"Oh, yeah yeah yeah, don't keep your panties in a twist, like he would fucking care." Serenity replied.

Then Avery's phone went off. Wade replied, well Sheamus did.

_'Hey Avery, It's Sheamus. I no u might b thinking y do I have Wade's phone but he's not allowed it whilst he's getting checked on. When he's finished here, I'll give him his phone & show him wht u sent me.'_

Avery replied:

_'TY. I couldn't have sum1 send it on Twitter & have him wonder wht's going on.'_

Then Avery took Serenity away from Alex and took her over to the bar area where Dolph, Kaylee and Lucy are and they went back to the hotel.

***The next morning***

**-Serenity-**

Serenity woke up in her bed with the taste of alcohol in her mouth, her bed empty and her mind completely blank on what happened. She turned on her phone to see if Wade is okay but when her phone was on, she got a text from Wade. He wasn't happy at all. The text said:

_'I can't believe you would kiss Alex Riley in the club while I was getting my elbow checked on at the hospital. I honestly don't know why I loved you when honestly, you're just a two-timing whore. It's over between us. Don't call me or text me again.'_

After Serenity said that, she was more upset than she was last night plus confused. She got out of bed and out of her room in her pajamas and she went to Lucy's room and knocked on the door. Luckily Lucy was able to answer and she actually wasn't tired.

"Hey Serenity." Lucy said. "Are you feeling better after what happened last night?"

"What the fuck happened last night?!" Lucy asked in a shouting way. "Wade just dumped me via text message because of something to do with me kissing Alex Riley. I didn't kiss him last night. Did I?"

"You actually did. Avery tried to get you back to the hotel to avoid you looking like you're cheating on Wade but since you just couldn't have enough of Alex, Avery took a picture of you two kissing at the booth and sent it to him and Sheamus saw the message and he replied, then Wade sent a message thanking her for letting him know that information just when we got you in your room and he was pissed off apparently and probably then he must have texted you."

"Why would Avery do that? Is she into Wade, even though she's dating Dolph?"

"No, of course not. She just cares about the people around her. Anyway, we have a Super Smackdown showing tonight so we have to get ready."

"I'm not going. I want to see Wade and explain what happened."

Serenity left and went back to her room, had a shower and got herself ready to go to the hospital to see if Wade is still there.

***5 minutes later***

**-Avery and Kaylee-**

Kaylee and Avery showed up at Lucy's room to talk about Serenity and Wade. Lucy just explained what happened to them.

"So, Serenity and Wade are over?" Kaylee asked.

"And Serenity is going to the hospital to explain what happened?" Avery asked.

"Apparently. And she doesn't even know what the hell happened so it won't be easy for anyone to explain what happened of they have no clue." Lucy answered.

"No way can we let her say anything."

"Either way, we can't stop her because we need to get to the next town for Super Smackdown."

"Lucy's right. Avery, text Serenity now and tell her not to go to the hospital."

"I'm on it."

Avery got her phone out and texted Serenity saying:

_'Serenity, I no ur probably mad me 4 taking a pic of u & Alex Riley the club & sending it to Wade but I had 2 tell him wht happened. I wasn't trying 2 break u guys up or anything. I wanted 2 avoid u doing a mistake, + telling someone who's not around was my best option. Don't go 2 the hospital. I'll call Wade tonight & maybe u guys will get back 2gether.'_

She sent it and it only took 2 minutes for Serenity to reply. Serenity said:

_'I just can't believe u fucking did that 2 me though. But, even though I was a bitch 4 kissing Alex the club last night, I do want 2 tell Wade myself. Even if he doesn't want 2 see me, I'm going 2 the hospital.'_

"What did she say?" Lucy asked.

"She's still going to the hospital no matter what anyone says. Nothing ever stops her from doing what she has to do." Avery explained.

"Oh, great. That means she won't be appearing at the Super Smackdown show." Kaylee said. "What are we gonna do?"

"... Nothing. Serenity loves Wade so much that she would really do anything to get him back."

**-Serenity-**

Serenity got dressed and went out the door of the hotel. She got a taxi to the hospital that Wade is at to get his elbow checked on and luckily she was able to make it on time to at least exchange some words with him.

***Hospital***

Serenity went through the door of the hospital and the first people she see's are Sheamus, Drew Mcintyre, Heath Slater and William Regal sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey guys." Serenity said when she approached the four men.

"Hey Serenity." Drew replied.

"What are you doing here?" Sheamus asked.

"I want to explain to Wade what happened between me and Alex Riley."

"I don't think you should talk to him after that. He's both physically and emotionally a wreck after Avery sent that picture of you and Alex kissing." Heath said.

"It's not my fault I was drunk. I wanted to forget his injury happened. I never thought I would do something I wouldn't do if I wasn't drunk."

"Hey, sweetheart. Here's a pen and paper. Write a note to Wade and I'll give it to him when he's finished in the medical room." William said giving Serenity a pen and a piece of paper.

"Thank you."

Serenity put the piece of paper on the table and wrote on it. She said:

_'Wade, I'm so sorry I kissed Alex Riley at the club while you were in the hospital over night. I was just so upset that you got injured that I couldn't feel better but just have alcohol, which I had a lot of that too. It was just a drunken mistake. Lucy told me everything that happened last night so I am aware of what I did now. I'm just so sorry and I hope we can talk about this before you go home.'_

When she finished writing the note, she folded it and gave the note and the pen to William. Then she left the hospital.

Everyone went to the next town for Super Smackdown and it was a great show. Little does every know is that there's a surprise to come for one of the models turned WWE Divas.

* * *

**I only own Avery, Kaylee, Serenity and Lucy.**


	6. Pregnancy & The grandest stage

***Next month, Wrestlemania week***

It's Wrestlemania week now. The whole of the main roster and people from WWE's developmental are in attendance. Serenity recently found out something really surprising. Apparently the night before Wade got injured, he and Serenity had unprotected sex and she found out she was a month pregnant. She told Avery, Kaylee and Lucy about it and they didn't tell anyone else on either rosters. Wade refused to go back out with her because he couldn't forgive her and he would also never forget what he did to her so she thought breaking the news to him that he's going to be a father could change his mind.

Everyone is in Miami and tonight is the Wrestlemania party. Avery, Kaylee and Serenity got outfits for the party. Avery is wearing a leopard print mini dress with black pumps. Kaylee is wearing a white sleeveless party dress with matching heels and Serenity is wearing a black halter dress with matching high heeled sandals. They had their makeup and everything done like they usually do and soon it was time to party.

***Wrestlemania XXVII party***

The girls were in the same limo to the party. They were also with Lucy and Dolph in the limo. Avery and Dolph were being all cuddly while Serenity, Kaylee and Lucy all complimented each other on their outfits. Lucy wore a grey mini dress with silver strappy heels and she had her makeup done like a model.

When they got to the party, they got on the red carpet and they were involved in a lot of interviews. It was madness but soon it was time for the party.

They got into the giant hall which is decorated for these kind of WWE/celebrity parties. The music started playing and all the wrestlers got to meet celebrities and getting to know people and mingle.

**-Serenity-**

A 1 month pregnant Serenity noticed her ex-boyfriend Wade talking to Maria Menounos.

"So, do you hope to win at Wrestlemania on Sunday?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, I just hope so. When I got this terrible injury from practicing for Dancing with the Stars, I actually thought I wouldn't be able to beat Beth and Eve. I'm still not sure if I can do it. I have won 2 matches in WWE and I have a feeling I'll experience my first loss and let Kelly Kelly down." Maria explained.

"Don't worry Maria, you'll do fine."

"Thanks Wade. You're so sweet."

Then Serenity walked over to them.

"Hey." Serenity said.

"Hey, Serenity. I've seen you on Raw and Smackdown a lot." Maria replied. "Why aren't you around right now?"

"Personal reasons. Can I talk to Wade in private?"

"Is that a good idea Serenity?" Wade asked. "I bet you just want to make up excuses to make me come crawling back to you."

"Please? It's important."

Wade let out a sigh and said he can talk to her.

"I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" Maria said before leaving to talk to Kelly Kelly.

"What do you want Serenity?" Wade asked.

"... I'm pregnant... with your child. I'll show you the ultrasound tomorrow before Fan Axxess." Serenity said.

She left Wade with a surprised look on his face and she went to talk to the cast of Jersey Shore with Alicia Fox and Natalya.

Everyone got to mingle the whole night and dance and have drinks and all that until the party was over and the superstars and Divas and whoever else is in attendance for Wrestlemania had to go back to the hotel while everyone else went home to get back to whatever they were working on.

***The next morning, before Fan Axxess***

Avery, Lucy, Serenity and Kaylee all appeared at the arena for Fan Axxess with the other superstars and Divas from WWE and from Developmental.

**-Serenity-**

Serenity had the ultrasound of her unborn baby inside of her. She saw Wade talking to Cody Rhodes about 'the ladies' as some boys/men would say. She walked over to them and luckily, both Wade and Cody spotted her.

"Hey Cody, Wade." Serenity said. "Listen Wade, remember when I told you about the baby last night and I told you I would give you the ultrasound?"

"Yeah..." Wade answered.

Serenity gave Wade the picture of the Ultrasound and he had a look at it and he knew she wasn't joking around when she said about the baby.

"Are you two parents?" Cody asked.

"Looks like it." Wade said.

Cody looked at his watch and then left the two alone to talk things out.

"So, we're parents?" Wade asked.

Serenity nodded.

**-Avery-**

Avery was walking around the Fan Axxess area with her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler. They were talking about the Pay-Per-View, the match Dolph is in this year and the party last night.

"That party was so much fun last night babe." Dolph said.

"I know right baby? Honestly, I had so much fun fist-pumping with the cast of Jersey Shore than I have with Zack Ryder. Well, I never fist-pumped with Zack Ryder but either way, I would rather reality show celebrities than a fellow WWE superstar with a crappy gimmick and says a fucking TV show is ripping him off. Plus, if Jersey Shore is a rip-off of Zack Ryder, why does the cast have really Jersey/Brooklyn accents and not a Long Island accent?" Avery replied.

"I know right? I can't believe that you're the only one that notices differences that easily."

"Kaylee, Serenity and I are the best with this stuff. Plus we were at the Wrestlemania party last year and we only spoke to The Rock, John Cena and Mr McMahon and we also spoke to many fellow models, actors, singers and stars."

"Wow, I'm glad to be dating a former spokesgirl."

"I'm glad to be dating a WWE superstar."

Avery and Dolph shared a kiss and then walked around the area more.

**-Back to Serenity-**

Wade was frustrated because he's having a child with a woman he can't stand anymore and he knows he has to be there for the father. He knew what was right for him so he just let the words out of his mouth.

"Serenity, I'm happy that we're going to be a family, but I just can't trust you to be with me after what happened on the night of my injury. I'm sorry but I can't take this step right now. I do love you but I just can't trust you. Sorry."

After Wade said that, he planted a kiss on her forehead and walked away from her and leaving her an emotional wreck.

**-Kaylee and Lucy-**

Lucy and Kaylee had nothing to do until the doors open for fans to come in so they decided to try out some of the games for a bit. The first thing they tried was the climbing frame. It was about 10 feet tall. Maybe more but they wanted a turn at it, despite Kaylee has a fear of heights. Kaylee mostly did look up when she was climbing and Lucy just went up and up and up until she got to the top. When they both got to the top, they both pressed the buttons which sets an alarm meaning they got to the top. Lucy went down just like that. Kaylee stayed at the top because she was afraid of going down. When Lucy got to the bottom, she noticed Kaylee was still at the top.

"HELP!" Kaylee shouted. "I'm scared!"

"Kaylee, come down!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm scared."

Lucy got her phone and called Avery. Luckily she answered.

"Hello?" Avery said.

"Avery, it's Lucy. Kaylee is at the top of the climbing frame and she's too fucking scared to come down."

"What? Oh my fucking god. Dolph, baby, we need to get help. We'll be there in a bit."

Avery hung up.

"Kaylee, Avery's going to get some help. Stay where you are okay?"

"Okay."

***5 minutes later***

Avery, Dolph and Justin Gabriel approached the climbing frame to see Lucy there.

"Hey guys." Lucy said. "Why is Justin Gabriel here?"

"He's good with this kind of stuff." Avery explained.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much a darewolf who's not afraid of heights so I'll help get Kaylee down." Justin added.

Lucy approved and then Justin put on a harnest and got hooked onto the rope and he climbed to the top where Kaylee is. When he approached here, Kaylee noticed him.

"Are you okay Kaylee?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I'm scared to go down." Kaylee replied.

"It's okay. Just hold my hand."

Justin let out his hand and just after 5 seconds, she held on, closed her eyes and they both went down together. Kaylee was still scared but she knew she was going down which was even scarier for her. When they approached the bottom, they got unhooked, took the harnests off and Kaylee started to cry on Justin's shoulder because she was so scared. Justin took Kaylee to a quiet area where she can have time to calm her nerves before Axxess starts.

***FF to after Axxess***

It was an exhausting day at Axxess. Everyone went back to the hotel after a crazy day at Fan Axxess. When they got to the hotel, Avery and Dolph went to the bar to order a couple of drinks and make people believe that they were doing karaoke whilst drunk for a laugh, Kaylee and Justin went over to a table to talk about life and Lucy and Serenity went to Serenity's hotel room.

**-Kaylee and Justin-**

Justin and Kaylee sat down at a table and they thought of just sitting together tonight. Justin did notice that Kaylee was still a bit upset and the thought about saying something.

"Kaylee, are you okay?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I think I might still be anxious from climbing that climbing frame before Axxess today." Kaylee replied.

"Yeah, if you're afraid of heights, don't do that okay?"

Kaylee nodded.

"So... Are you... seeing someone?" Kaylee asked.

"Seeing someone? Umm... no I'm not, currently." Justin replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Kaylee, I know what it means when someone asks someone else if they're seeing someone. Who's the lucky girl who wants to be with me?"

".. Me."

"Really?"

Kaylee nodded after Justin asked that.

"I really like you too Kaylee."

After Justin said that, he kissed her. After they broke the kiss, they noticed Avery and Dolph with drinks in their hands and doing karaoke whilst pretending to be drunk. Everyone knew they were pretending and they just want to get a laugh out of it but Kaylee felt embarrased.

**-Serenity and Lucy-**

Lucy and Serenity got to Serenity's room and they sat on the bed and talked.

"So, did you show Wade the ultrasound?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Serenity answered.

"And are you with him now?"

"No. He still doesn't trust me. Even if I didn't have the baby, I still wouldn't be back with him. I would rather either kill myself or the baby to get over him."

"You wouldn't want to do that girl. Back in The Big Apple, if you're dead, your body is bought and burned."

"That's not true. When I lived in The Big Apple, no one said that."

"I know, I made it up. Still, I think the best way to get over him is by being away from WWE for a while. Have the baby, get another guy to say he's the father and then when you're ready to be around again, come back and then maybe we can get you competing in the ring instead of having nothing to do for a bit."

Serenity had a thought about it and then Lucy left the hotel room to go downstairs. it was a crazy day and night for everyone and soon it was time to go to bed.

* * *

**I only own Avery, Kaylee, Serenity and Lucy.**


	7. A little note on what's going to happen

**What has happened:**

Serenity was released from her WWE contract because of her pregnancy. Just after her release, she got over Wade Barrett and she's now dating an actor who she's been into before she joined WWE and before she dated Wade. She did tell him about her pregnancy and he agreed to be the parental figure of the child. Serenity also kept touch with her friends in WWE and they're all happy for her and her new Hollywood beau.

Dolph Ziggler proposed to Avery and she accepted so they're now engaged. Kaylee and Justin Gabriel are now a couple and they spent so much time together that they actually became exclusive after 2 weeks of dating. Lucy got her Divas' title shot against Beth Phoenix the night after Wrestlemania on Monday night Raw and she lost the match after getting hit with a Glam Slam. Also, soon, there will be new talent coming soon and also the return of an injured superstar.

* * *

**What will happen soon:**

There is going to be a sequel for this story coming soon and I will be bringing a new OC and one of the OC, Serenity Anderson, will be a guest character in the sequel. I hope you enjoyed this story.

* * *

**Another quick note:**

I know this isn't my best fanfic but it is my first one that I've ever published. I got the idea of models becoming WWE Divas from the fact that there was the Diva Search before and also there's some models becoming WWE Divas in that reality show Total Divas. Also a spoiler alert is another OC of mine is coming and instead of a model, she's from WWE's Developmental so she's no model, just a pro wrestler, just like Lucy Wilson(if you can tell from the story). Another thing is I know I might have been rushing this story to getting to certain bits but I have exams so I needed to do this fanfic really quickly like one minute it's one time and the next time it's several months later. I know I sucked but I promise I'll do way better in the future. Anyway, like I said earlier, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. Like I said in the 1st chapter, go easy on me.


End file.
